


Truth or Lies

by SolomonBunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Biting, F/M, One Shot, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: At this point you weren't sure what was truth and what was lies. How can you even read him? Did he think of you the same as you thought of him? Or was he out for blood.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Since you’ve been trapped in this cage it felt like the days blurred together. You had far too much free time on your hands and on days like today, you just wanted to be left alone. So that was your reason for going to the AV room. Not many people remembered it was there seeing as new places opened in the school. Better yet, it had a couch, so you were extremely comfy.

Holding a book in your hands you ran your pencil over the paper, leaving letter after letter behind. The letters formed words and words turned into sentences. Slowly one by one it all came together. Every fantasy you had ever dreamed of in the form of a story.

Lost in your own head you never heard the door behind you open. The words grew longer, the page filling up. All your thoughts danced in this book, waiting for you to return and to add more. Suddenly someone fell on top of you. Jumping you had a large streak cross your page, panic rising in your chest as you dropped your gaze to the person who laid on you. That’s when you were met with purple hues.

“Kokichi, oh god, you scared me.” Leaving out a sigh you dropped your book to your chest, trying to calm your racing heart. He hummed, his face pressing against your stomach. “What do you need?” Laying your head back you waited for him to answer you.

“I was lonely and no one wanted to play with me.” He huffed. Smiling softly you picked back up your book, erasing the line that shot across your page. Humming softly you felt him relax against you, seeming to enjoy the quietness around you. “Hum a little louder.” He muttered. Smiling a bit more you continued your hum, writing slowing down as your thoughts were replaced with him.

Glancing down he had his head pressed against your stomach, his face to the side and ear pressed against you. His eyes were closed, a peaceful look on his face. So you kept humming. Laying your book back on your chest you laid back, continuing to hum till you, yourself started to nod off. It was so peaceful, just the two of you, laying like this.

The sound of the nighttime announcement rang through the room causing your tired eyes to open. During your slumber Kokichi had moved up, his ear pressed against your chest now. Your book was laying between you and the couch but you didn’t care. You needed to wake the boy up so you could return to your rooms for the night.

“Kokichi.” You whispered, shaking his shoulder. “Kichi.” He slowly lifted his head, tired eyes looking up to you in confusion. “It’s night time, we need to return to our rooms.” He nodded tiredly, sitting back to let you free.

You took in the sight of him sitting between your legs, tiredly rubbing his eyes. It was rather cute to see him like this. Pulling your legs from around him you got to your feet, offering him a hand. He took it and got to his feet. “You can lean on me if you want.” With a nod he hugged your arm, his head resting on your shoulder as you started back to the dorms.

With yourself being just a few inches shorter than Kokichi, it was easy for him to use you as a head rest. You wondered if this was the reason why he was always wanting to be with you. Or maybe it was the fact you let him be around you while accepting his childish behavior.

“You make a good pillow.” He muttered as you made your way up the steps. “Why don’t you sleep in my room tonight, I promise I won’t do anything.” He added in. Rolling your eyes you continued to the entrance of the school.

“That’s probably a lie. Honestly, do you think me, a girl, would stay in a guys room?” Huffing you pushed open the door, the cool night air greeting you. His grip on your arm tightened. “I can’t trust you Kokichi, not when this killing game has already started.” His grip loosened.

“I wasn’t talking about killing you.” Stopping you took a moment to think over his words. If he wasn’t going to try killing you then what would he try doing? You almost jumped out of your skin when you felt warm lips press against your neck. A gasp escaped you before you could stop it.

“Kichi!” You squeaked. He moved so quickly that you couldn’t catch yourself. Your feet tangled together and then before you could blink you fell backwards onto the grass. Your back ached from the fall but it was better than hitting the stone path.

“Don’t you get it? Are you that stupid?” He asked. Blinking you lifted your gaze up. He was sitting on your hips, hands moving to take your own, fingers lacing together. His eyes were filled with honesty, large purple eyes locked onto you. “I’m trying to get close to you! You stupid trashy skank!”

“Stupid? Trashy? Skank?” You repeated. Your eye twitched at his words, your hand moving on its own and slapping him harshly across the face. “You may be able to talk like that to others but don’t you dare talk like that to me!” Shoving him off you, you quickly got to your feet. “Get to the dorms on your own!” Huffing you stomped back to the dorms, now annoyed with him.

Why had he needed to insult you? If he hadn’t then maybe, just maybe you would have accepted his offer. Tossing open the door you started for your room before a hand stopped you. Whipping around it was Kokichi, eyes watery and face red. He looked so hurt.

“It was a slip of the tongue, I swear!” That was a lie. He knew what he was saying. “I didn’t mean to call you such rude names, it just came out!” Glaring at him you tried to read him. Was he lying? Was he telling the truth? How were you to tell?

“I’m not doing this tonight.” Pulling your hand away from his you went to your room, unlocking it and going inside. Just as you were about to shut the door he put his foot between it and the frame, stopping you.

“You can’t just walk away from me like that! I’m trying to talk to you!” He yelled at you. Even if he was on the smaller side he was still stronger than you. Stumbling back he pushed open the door, stepping in and letting it shut behind him. “You didn’t have to hit me!”

“And you didn’t have to call me a stupid trashy skank!” You bit back.

“Oh then would you like me to call you a cum-dumpster!?” The room fell silent, the two of you glaring at each other. “Maybe, you get off on that kind of shit.” He smirked. Suddenly it wasn’t anger that filled the room. He was mocking you.

“Brave of you to assume that I slept with someone before.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “If you’re going to speak like I’m below you, then get out.”

“Oh but you are below me~” Putting his arms up he shrugged his shoulders. “I am a supreme leader of an evil organization. You’re nothing but a pawn to me.” Walking up to him you grabbed the collar of his jacket, your hands trembling.

“And to think, I saw you as a friend.” Tears burned at your eyes. Why did you feel so hurt? Was it because you had such a wonderfully sweet moment with him earlier? Or was it the fact that those fantasies had him in the front of your mind.

His lips pressed against yours, hot tears rolling down your cheeks as you stared at him with wide eyes. What was he doing? Why was he kissing you? Did he not just call you a ‘stupid trashy skank’? Blinking once you pressed back against his lips, letting your eyes flutter closed. You didn’t know what was happening but it felt right.

“Sorry for making you cry.” He muttered against your lips as he pulled back. Swallowing the lump in your throat you tried to put space between you and him. Finally feeling the cold between your bodies you opened your eyes to look into his. “If you want to hit me again, I wouldn’t mind.” He smiled.

“You’re a masochist.” You giggled. Shaking your head you tried to regain your sanity, he was playing you. Of course he was playing you, he was a leader of an evil organization! He had done nothing but lie to everyone!? Why would you trust him? His fingertips ran over your cheek, allowing his palm to press against it as you thought. “Maybe, you should return to your dorm for the night. It’s late.” With that you took another step back, forcing a smile.

“Right.” He sighed in defeat. Placing his hands behind his back he rocked from his heel his tiptoes, smiling brightly. “Right! You’re totally right! Guys shouldn’t ask to stay in a girls room. Afterall you can’t trust me!” His words sounded like they were in pain, yet he still smiled, why? “Then goodnight.” With that he turned and swiftly left your room.

Standing there for a moment you thought over his words. Why had he sounded so sad? Did it really mean something to him to have you accept him? This was a killing game, how could you trust him? What if he just wanted to kill you, or what if he wanted to…

“Kichi….” Running to your door you tossed it open, your eyes circling the hall before spotting his door. Of course he would have already been in his room. You just rejected him. You wanted to run after him, to bang on his door till he opened it. Yet, that thought in the back of your mind, the one that told you he was going to hurt you, stopped you. “Sorry.” With that whisper you stepped back inside, closing and locking the door.

During breakfast the next morning, the atmosphere was awkward. For once Kokichi was quiet and not hanging all over you. He kept his distance from you and everyone saw it. Kaito was the first one to address it.

“So what happened between you two?” He broke the silence. “Cause he hasn’t been away from your side since this whole game started.” Pointing out the obvious you tried to hide from him.

“Wait a moment!” Miu gasped, slamming her hands onto the table. Standing from her seat she pointed a finger between you and Kokichi. “You two totally fucked, didn’t you! You did and he was such a let down that you can’t even look him in the eyes!” she laughed loudly.

“That’s not what happened!” You yelled out to shut her up.

“Then what did!?” Kaito asked, cutting in. Shrinking under everyone's stares you tried to find your voice. How could you tell anyone about last night?

“I kissed her.” Kokichi stated clearly, all eyes falling on him. “I mean think about it. She’s a prude ass nun who needs a good banging.” He laughed. “Unfortunately I guess I’m not her type, seeing as she turned me away at the door.” Shrugging he took another bite of his food.

“Well we all know that’s a lie. You trying to kiss someone? That’s great!” Miu laughed, slapping her leg.

“The probability that Kokichi would try to kiss someone is very low. Even if he is a leader of an evil organization.” K1-B0 pointed out. The blond girl turned to him, eyes sparking in delight. Of course Miu would be tripping over herself for a robot boy-toy.

“Well did he try?” Tenko asked. “Did that degenerate male actually try and kiss you?” She pushed on. Your cheeks flared up, your eyes glancing at Kokichi for a moment. He had a look on his face that told you to tell the truth, but you couldn’t.

“Kokichi? No, of course he wouldn’t try and kiss me. We all know he’s lying.” You stated confidently. “Like I would give that brat the time of day.” Turning away from him you couldn’t look at him. All you heard was him getting up from his seat and leaving the dining hall, laughter echoing after him. You felt pain in your chest but you didn’t know what to do. You were split and being so indecisive hurt someone you cared about.

After that the day went on as normal. It was a bland and boring day, Kokichi not even looking your way. So with your head low you tried your best to disappear. Back in the AV room you wrote in your book, pausing as tears dripped down onto the page below. Blinking you quickly dried your cheeks. You needed to get a hold of yourself.

Closing the book you bowed over it, your forehead to your knees as you tried to keep yourself from crying. Why were you so bad at friendships? Why did you always burn bridges with people who could be of romantic interest to you? If anything you were the Ultimate Loser. A nobody who will never find love or true friendship.

The door to the room opened and you sat up, turning to see who had caught your crying session. Kokichi stood in the doorway unsure if he should enter or not. Of course he knew where to find you. “Kichi.” You sniffled.

“I don’t want to hear your pitiful excuses.” He hissed. Walking in he shut the door behind him, locking it. “I don’t understand you!” He finally yelled. Of course his emotions were bubbling over, this was normal for him. “One moment you’re rejecting me! Calling me a brat! Then you sit in here and cry your eyes out over it!? Can you make up your fucking mind!?”

Wincing away from his voice you shut your eyes. Squeezing them tightly closed as he continued on. “I don’t even know why I’m upset with a skank like you! Why you drive me insane to the point I want to-” Leaving out a growl he cut himself off. “You seriously piss me off and I hope I never have to see your stupid ass face again!” Hiccuping you tried to cover your mouth, you didn’t want him to scream at you.

“And you know what’s worst?” Walking in front of you he grabbed your wrists roughly. Pulling you from the couch. You didn’t even get to stand, you fell to your knees, all while he pulled your arms up, making your shoulders burn painfully. “The worst fucking thing of all!” Looking up to him you felt large tears roll down your cheeks. “It hurts.” Dropping your arms he took a step away from you.

“Kichi-”  
“Just stop! Stop going Kichi, Kichi, Kichi! It’s so fucking annoying!” You knew he wanted to hit something, to scream and cry. “Why can’t you understand what I was trying to tell you! Everyone else always listens to me, but you can’t seem to get it through your trashy thick skull!” Grabbing his hair he shut his eyes, tears spilling from them.

He looked in so much pain, you needed to stop it. Not just for yourself but also for him. Standing up you tossed your arms around him, pushing your face against his chest as he froze. “I never meant to hurt you, I’m sorry.” You cried. “I’ve been beating myself up about this all day! I didn’t understand why I was being so cold to you, when you’re the one I think of at night!”

“Think of?” He asked quietly. Then his arms were around you, pulling you closer to him. Blinking a few times you nuzzled against him, allowing him to sink down so he could hold you better.

“Everything was a huge mistake. Kichi…” Bringing your hands up you placed them on his cheeks, looking him in the eyes. “I deserve to be punished for the pain and embarrassment I put your through. I didn’t mean any of it, because-” Shutting up your cheeks began to burn. How were you to say this outloud. Wait, you didn’t have to. Pulling out of his hold you snatched the book that was laying on the couch, holding it out to him.

“What are you-”  
“Just read it.”

He took it from your hold before sitting back and opening it. His eyes scanned over the page, leaving you in silence. Page after page he flipped till he paused. Of course he would find it, the moment your thoughts were focused on him. Day after day of thoughts you had of him. The small moments you shared and the fantasies it created.

“I never hated you. Actually it was the opposite, I just didn’t know how to voice it.” Rubbing the back of your neck you tried to keep your cheeks from catching on fire. “When you kissed me last night, it was more-less a shock to my system. I’m sorry for denying you so easily. I was caught off-”

You never got to finish before his lips were back on yours. It was so forceful you fell back against the floor, Kokichi hovering over you as he kissed you. Once you regained your train of thought you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as you deepened the kiss. You had always wondered what he felt like, how he tasted.

His tongue ran over your bottom lip, asking oh so nicely for entrance. Allowing him such you opened your mouth, giving him a small moan in agreement. His lips were soft, a sweet taste lingering on his tongue. You wondered what candy he was sucking on before coming to you. Pulling away a string of saliva connected the two of you, your eyes fogged over in lust.

“If we get out of here, you’re going to be my princess.” He whispered. Licking his lips he moved down, lightly nipping at your neck. Giving him a moan of encouragement you left him bite and suck on your flesh, leaving light marks behind. “We’ll rule the world together. The two of us side by side.” His knee pressed between your legs, pushing another sweet moan from your lips.

“Okay.” You breathed out. “But I don’t want to have my own throne, I want to sit with you.” As soon as you said that he pulled away from your neck, smirking down to you. Malicious intent swam in his eyes as he sat back, pulling you up with him.

“Come on, I have an idea.” Nodding in confusion you got up. He retrieved your book, tucking it into his jacket before pulling you with him. Unlocking the door he pulled you with him out of the room. You didn’t know where you were going but a part of you was thrilled.

He led you through the halls till you came to a checkered door. Leaving your hands go he covered your eyes. All you could do was follow him blindly into whatever room he was taking you to. The echo of your shoes on the floor and the door closing behind you, told you that you were being taken to an empty room. Or at least you thought.

Then he released your eyes, letting them adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Blinking you took notice of the car to your right, then the throne up some steps. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you against him as his head rested on your shoulder.

"This is my throne." He whispered. Pulling away from you. His fingertips ran over your back and to your arm as he walked up to his throne. Following after you stopped at the foot of the steps as he strutted up them. "After all, I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader." Sitting down he crossed his legs.

"Not going to lie, that's kinda hot." Starting up the steps you stopped when his hand was put up in the air. "Kichi?" You asked.

"Now, now." He sighed, dropping his hand. "I want you to crawl up to me." Nodding slowly you got down on your hands and knees. "Now come here my little Bitchlet." He patted his lap. Crawling up one step at a time you made your way to him, eyes watching as a smirk came across his face.

"Kokichi?" You asked sitting down before him. Uncrossing his legs he spread them, once again patting his lap. So your crawled onto it. His hands guided you to straddle him, coming to rest on your hips.

"Kiss me." He commanded. Placing your hands on his cheeks you pressed your lips to his. Letting your hands slide back, you wrapped them around his neck. Running your fingers through his hair you deepened the kiss.

He was more than happy to accept this. His tongue gliding over your bottom lip. Allowing him access he took control, fingernails digging into your hips. You left him taste every inch of your mouth and he soaked that up. Pulling away he let you get some air into your lungs.

"Aren't you gorgeous?" He whispered. Humming in response you left his lips ghost over yours, trailing down to your neck. Biting down he sucked on the skin, leaving a mark behind. Moving down along your neck he left mark after mark. Pressing against him you rolled your hips to his.

"Thank you." You sighed. Rolling your head back you left him mark your neck, showing everyone that you were his. He stopped once he hit your shirt, grumbling in annoyance.

"Take this off." He hissed. Moving against his hips you quickly tossed the fabric aside, letting him look at your bra. The bulge in his pants was fully noticeable now, so you did what was only natural and rolled your hips against it. The moans you got in return were music to your ears.

His hands ran around your back, trying to unclasp your bra. He was a little too good at getting it off. As soon as the straps fell down your arms he tossed it away, taking in his prize. Two perky breasts for his eyes and his eyes only.

"Wow~" he sang happily. "I wasn't expecting them to be nice and spotless." With that he gropped you, making you pause in your hip rolling. The moan that escaped you made his eye shoot up to yours. "And that moan, it's something I love hearing." Rolling both buds between his thumb and pointer fingers you kept the moans going.

"Kichi." Letting out a breathy moan you thrust your hips against his, making him gasp in return. You wanted to hear more, so you continued the motion, getting moan after moan from him. That was till he grabbed your hips, lifting them to release some pressure from his need. 

Groaning in annoyance he finally spoke. "If you keep doing that, I'll need new pants. So stop." As ordered, you stopped, hovering over him. "But if you let me stick it in, it wouldn't be as much of a mess." Rolling your eyes you tried not to say anything that would set him off.

"You think I would let you turn me into some pastry?" You asked. He gave you a cheeky smile. Climbing off him you sunk to your knees, undoing his pants. He watched with a raised eyebrow as you pulled him free from his boxers. The air hitting his cock made him twitch, goosebumps rising across his skin.

“What are you gonna suck me off like some cum-slut?” He asked. Was that hesitation in his voice? It made you feel rather smug. Placing the tip of your finger to the slit of his cock you rocked it back and forth. “What are you doing?”

“I was just thinking, that’s all.” Smiling you lifted your finger up, watching the trail of precum connect it to you. “I’ve put a lot of thought into the things I’ve wanted to do with you.” With that he pulled your book from his jacket, flipping through a few pages.

“Then we’ll work our way up.” With a smirk he paused on a page turning the book to face you. “One of the less messy ones seems good for today.” Blushing at your own words you nodded your head before moving close to him. Placing his cock between your breasts you started rubbing it. His moan encouraged you to continue.

Taking the head into your mouth you ran your tongue back and forth against his slit, rolling it around as you pumped him. His hands found your hair, lacing his fingers through your silky locks. Pulling at it he left out moans, ones that echoed around the room. Your own need was burning but you would have to fix that later.

After all, it didn’t take long for him to come undone in your mouth. Swallowing everything you sat back, a few drops spilling from the sides of your lips. Licking them clean you left him catch his breath, your hair slipping from his hold. Standing up you placed your hands on his upper thighs, leaning over him with a sultry look.

“Well, you're done already?” You asked. His purple eyes locked onto your (Color) ones. The stare down was intense but you knew you were going to win it. He was already done, his dick just as limp as a noodle. That was what you thought till he sent you a cocky grin.

“Maybe if you were hotter, I’d want to fuck you more.” He said with the most shit eating grin. Blinking you pulled back, watching him closely. “If your breasts were as big as Miu’s I think it would have gone a lot better. Or if you were willing to give out for once in your life instead of being a prude.” Okay, now he was pissing you off.

“Maybe if you acted like Shuichi then I would want to sit on that dick of yours.” Smirking you shot your words back at him. “Or if you were willing to spare a good set of pants, we could have some real fun~” With that he pulled you by the wrists down to him. Stumbling you sat awkwardly on his hips, his cock pressing against your clothed heat.

Grabbing his shoulders you lent back, pressing it closer to the moist fabric that kept you from him. If he wanted you he was gonna have to work for you. “Well, it seems you’re.” He left out a low hum in pleasure. “More than ready for me to bury my cock into you.”

“I would love it.” Getting up you pushed your skirt up, pulling down your panties. He watched, licking his lips as you shimmied out of them. Then climbing back on top of his lap you used your hand to line him up.

“Kokichi!” A voice yelled as the door at the other end of the room was tossed open. Blushing like crazy you clung to the boy before you, unable to look at the person who had just walked in on you. Fabric was pulled around you and once you cracked open your eyes you noticed it was his jacket. “What are you doing?” Kaito asked from the otherside of the room.

“Shh!” He hissed back at him. “Can’t you see she’s sleeping?” He asked. The other seemed to shut up. At this point you were begging for him to just leave. The less questions the better.

“Oh right! I forgot you two like to flop on each other or something like that.” Still you prayed for him to leave but then you felt Kokichi’s fingers glide over your soaked folds. You had to bite his shoulder to stop from moaning. One finger slipped in, twisting and turning inside of you. “When she wakes up, wanna go gamble?” His voice asked.

“Alright, I guess some gambling sounds fun~ I love watching you play the slots! You always seem to win!” Another finger entered and you bit down harder. Had there not been fabric between your teeth and his skin, then you would have drawn blood. They curled inside you, hitting that ball of nerves you loved so much. Your back went straight and Kokichi noticed this. So he did what anyone would do, that’s right stop then and there. Nope that was a lie. He was totally messing with that ball as much as possible.

“Great! Meet me there after! If she wants to come let her.”

“Oh of course! If she wants to come so bad I’ll let her!” Another rough hit. Pulling him closer you finally left his shoulder go, moaning softly into his ear. “Sometimes I want her to beg for it though.” Clenching your teeth you tried to keep your composure.

“Let me.” You whispered. He hummed in response, speeding up his work. You clenched around his fingers, biting into his shirt as you came undone. Shivering you tried to not let the moan that wanted to escape you, go. You needed to hold it back, you needed to stay quiet for a little bit longer.

“Then I’ll see you then!” The door shut and after a second you sat back, a hot panting mess. He was laughing at you, acting like this was all some kind of game. Taking his fingers from you he brought them to your mouth.

“Suck.” Groaning you took them into your mouth, sucking and licking them clean. Once you were done, you let them go, watching as he dried them on the jacket you were now wearing. “You look good in white. No even better, you look good in my jacket. You should wear it more often.” Fixing it a bit he then reminded you of the issue at hand.

“Fine, but I’m wearing your jacket.” Pulling your arms through the sleeves you went back to lining him up. He slipped into you with ease, causing you only a little pain as he sunk farther and farther into you. Your hands slid over his shoulders, nails racking over them as you got under the fabric of his shirt. His hands found your ass, taking a hand full each, as he dug his nails into the fat.

Moans escaped you, head rolling back as he pushed fully into you. Closing your eyes you adjusted around him for a moment. He didn’t seem to be doing any better than you, seeing as he had a death grip on you. “Move, damn it, move.” He hissed. Slowly you started to raise your hips, sinking back down till you gotta slow but steady rhythm. His moans were music to your ears.

“Faster.” He whimpered. Moving a little faster you enjoyed the feeling of him rubbing against you in all the right ways. Sure he may not be the longest man in the world, but he was definitely thick. With your small body, you were happy he wasn’t ripping your insides out with each thrust.

Picking up speed you felt like your body was on fire. His mouth found your nipple, sucking on it as you rode him. “Kichi.” You purred. He moaned against your boob, his fingers leaving red scratches across your ass and thighs.

You were close but not close enough. You needed more, you wanted more! Moving your hands to his hair you pulled at his plum locks. His teeth bit your nipple, making you gasp. "Damn." Groaning against your skin he helped you move, trying to push not only you but himself to the edge.

“Kichi~ Kichi~” Panting you tightened around him, getting close to your release. His jacket fell down your shoulders, exposing the skin. Of course he left your breast for this spotless land of flesh. Biting and sucking on your shoulder he left mark after mark. He seemed to enjoy marking you to hell and back.

“Why don’t you do more with that mouth of yours.” Pulling away from your flesh he left out a few deep growls. “I can’t be the only one walking out of here marked up.” With that you regained your mind just long enough to press your lips against his neck, taking this chance to leave much smaller marks on him.

The moans that echoed around the room was driving you crazy. Sucking on his salty skin, his hands grabbing your ass, his dick pushing you close to your edge. Everything was becoming so much. Then a loud gasp of air came from him, his dick twitching inside you as he released. Still you continued, milking him for everything he had.

One of his hands moved from your ass, pressing harshly against your clit. His sharp movements made your walls twitch around him. Biting harshly into his shoulder you moaned one last time, cumming around him. The shiver that ran up your spine made you feel heavenly. He left you rock your hips against his for a few more minutes before you relaxed against him.

“Wow~ You really are a slut for my cock.” He mocked. You could tell he was far too winded to keep up with this behavior, but he always tended to prove you wrong. “Riding me like some kind of whore, trying to get herself off.” His hands moved to your waist, wrapping around it to keep your panting form close. “Maybe I’ll let you do this again sometime.”

Finally he stopped talking, leaving you to sit back just enough to look at him. “You talk too much.” Kissing his nose you pressed your forehead to his. “If you want me to fuck you again, then shut up.” His mouth seemed to zip shut after that, allowing you to bask in the afterglow.


	2. Dom Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift/request for DistanceYourselfFromMyProximity! I hope you enjoy! I rewrote this three times!

Rolling over in your bed you couldn’t seem to sleep. It had been a few days since you and Kokichi had messed around and honestly, it seemed to fuck up your whole system. Suddenly you felt a lot more needy. You just wanted him as close to you as possible. Yet because of this killing game and your nosy friends, you couldn’t. Unless you wanted people to start talking.

“Damn it.” Muttering to yourself you rolled onto your stomach, growling in annoyance. Of course tonight was going to be one of those nights. You wanted him at your side, pressed against you, skin to skin, deep inside you, pumping you full of pleasure. You were so fucking turned on and he wasn’t here to satisfy you.

Pushing yourself up from your bed you rolled out of it, heading for your door. Opening it slowly you glanced around the dorm hall to see if anyone was around. As expected Shuichi and Kaito had just left the hall, talking about their training session. As soon as the door shut you took your chance.

Sprinting across the hall you went up the steps two at a time. Only stopping once you got to his door, hammering his doorbell. Waiting for a moment you went back to hitting the button. No matter how many times you pressed it he wasn’t answering. Your heart began to race, every second you're out here is another second you risk getting caught by the others.

Then the door opened, Kokichi standing there with tired eyes. “I was sleeping, what do you want?” He whined. Placing your hands on his chest you pushed him back into his room, closing the door with your foot. He looked at you in confusion, stumbling back till he hit his bed, tumbling backwards onto it.

“I’m turned on, you got to have your fun, so let me have mine.” You whispered. He took a moment, blinking up to you as his brain registered your words. Then his hands found your hips, a sinister smirk coming to his lips. That was all you needed. Sitting back you pulled your shirt from off you, tossing it aside.

Your hands found the end of his shirt, pushing it up as you felt his body under you. Even if he wasn’t built, his skin was soft. It made your hands and core burn in anticipation. Biting your bottom lip you soaked him in. You just wanted his shirt off him at this point. As if hearing your thoughts he pulled the fabric off him, tossing it off the side of the bed.

“God, I desperately needed this.” Sighing happily you stopped your hands on his shoulders. Clawing at them ever so lightly as you hummed. You wanted to let this moment stay in your brain for the rest of your life, but seeing as he was pitching a tent you couldn’t keep him waiting. Or could you?

“Well, you gonna ride me again? Or maybe I should bend you over, making you beg for my cock.” Damn why did he have to be so fucking cocky. No you couldn’t let him take over, not again. Bending down you pressed your lips to his ear, whispering softly.

“I have a few good ideas. Though I will need a belt or two.” Smirking up to you he pointed to his closet. “Thank you.” Climbing off him you paused shortly, slowly pushing your panties and skirt from off your hips. Suddenly you felt a sharp sting on your ass, his dark chuckles echoing around the room as you gasped. Of course he had to spank you.

Rolling your eyes you skipped over to his closet, shuffling through it. Once you found the two white belts you were looking for you paused. Sitting before you was a black hat on top of some kind of cloth. Putting on the hat you picked up the cloth noticing it was some kind of cape. Smirking you tied it around your neck, feeling pretty smug.

“Found it!” You called out, stepping out of the closet and shutting the door. Shifting your gaze to the side you watched his tent rise more, his eyes wide as he stared at your almost naked form. Turning you let him take in your body's curves, the light marks left over from your first time, and the fact you were wearing one hell of a hot outfit.

“I like it better on you.” He chimed. Sitting up he motioned for you to come closer, expecting you to hand over the belts. Strutting over to him a darkness took over your eyes. This seemed to throw him off as you sat on his lap, pushing him back against the bed. Running your hand up from his waist to his chest you pulled his arms up, tying you to the bed. “Oh, guess I’m your sex doll for the night.”

“I’m going to ride you till you have no more sperm to shoot.” Scooting down you pulled his pants down, watching his member spring out. Licking your lips you bent down, running your tongue up the underside of his cock. The shiver that rocked his body made your own need ache. You wanted to tease him but you needed him so bad.

“Honestly.” You started crawling over him. “You made me taste you and myself. I think it’s time for you to taste me.” He raised an eyebrow as you moved further up. “Don’t guys love it when girls sit on their face?” His bottom lip went between his teeth as he watched your need get closer and closer to him.

“Just fucking sit on my face, you whore.” He hissed. Giggling you accepted his offer, moving so that he was able to do as he pleased. Holding onto the bed frame you tried not to suffocate him. Still he buried himself into your pussy, licking and sucking on your wet folds. His tongue fucked you while he ran his teeth over your clit. 

Shivering in pleasure you were starting to lose yourself. He was rather skilled with his tongue, it was surprising. You couldn’t give out now! So you moved back, sitting on his chest, your soaked need pressed against him. “That tasted better than cake~” He chimed. Blushing you moved down, taking his dick into your hand and lining it up with your entrance.

“Remember, I’m in control.” With that you slammed down on his dick, getting the loudest possible moan out of him. Pulling at the belts he tried to get free but your knot game was pretty good. Unable to take control he could only leave this in your hands. So you started moving, rolling your hips as you bounced on his cock. Your hands rested on his chest, heat pooling in your lower abdomen. You didn’t realize how much you really needed him till now. He fit you so perfectly, your soaked heat sucking him in. Still moving you kept a good pace, enjoying all the moans you received from him.

“Oh god, Kichi!” You cried out. “Moan louder~” Speeding up you rammed down against him, his sweet moans mixing with your own. He was so vocal it was sending chills up your spine. It was so odd to be so turned on by just noises but god did it satisfy you in a different way.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you, you cum-slut!” He gasped, whining as he rolled his hips. “I bet you want me to turn you into my own personal-” Pausing he took a breath. “Cum-dumpster, right skank?” Moaning he rolled his head back, exposing the skin of his neck.

Growling you continued to move, bending down and biting his neck. He hissed in pain and pleasure, a bruise marking his neck as you bit farther and farther down. Leaving most of your marks on his collarbone and chest you were satisfied with your work. After all, he was yours. The marks proved it.

You sat back, continuing to move as you pushed yourself close to your climax. The ache was back, your heat boiling over and throwing you over the edge. Tossing your head back you left out a loud cry. Squeezing around his cock as you rode out your high, only for him to follow right after. He filled you to the brim with his seed, but you didn’t care. It felt so good!

Sitting there you caught your breath, slowly opening your eyes to look down to Kokichi. He was watching you, panting, while his cheeks were flushed. The marks you had made on him were darker now, not that you cared. Honestly he didn’t have nearly enough marks to make you happy.

“I love you in that outfit.” He purred up to you. Giggling you poked his nose with your pointer finger.

“I’ll wear it as often as you want me too~” You purred back. His chuckles made your heart flutter, your eyes shining with hearts. He was perfect. "Well, good night." Getting off him you flipped at his side, curling up against him.

"Wait! What about my arms?" He asked. Humming you closed your eyes, enjoying the cuddles. "You can't leave me tied up like this!"

"Wake me up in an hour. I'll untie you then." You yawned. Yet you couldn't sleep with his loud voice booming right beside you. So you gave in, untying him. Pulling you against his chest he rolled onto his back, letting you lay on him. 

"See, I like this better." He chuckled kissing the top of your head. Humming happily you finally let sleep take you over. Comfortable and warm in his arms.

The next morning at breakfast seemed to have an awkwardness hanging in the air. Confused you waited for someone to speak but the ones you thought would speak, didn't say a word. It was definitely out of character for them. 

"Well." K1-B0 spoke first. "How did you two sleep last night?" He asked. Blinking a few times you gave him a confused look. "You were pretty loud." 

"No way! You two fucked!?!" Miu screeched. Covering your eyes you bowed your head, hoping to be spared. It was far too early to have this conversation. "Was he good? Did he have a tiny dick?" She pushed on.

"What makes you think we had sex!" You finally snapped. K1-B0 paused for a second, rewinding the tape that was in his head. Suddenly you heard the sound of the bed hitting the wall, loud moans stuffled by said wall. 'Oh god, Kichi! Moan louder.' Echoed around the dining hall before it went quiet. Of course he could hear you! He was in the room next door!

"You did say that." Kokochi laughed. "But you also really liked biting." Pulling his scarf from his neck he tied it around your own, proudly wearing his bite marks. "Don't worry K1-B0, we'll use the hotel next time." He laughed. Sighing you finally gave in, knowing it was better public than secret. After all, you were to loud for secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you have any ideas hit me up! I'm running out!


End file.
